


Lost and found

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Telepathy, Teleportation, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro's wife worries for her unborn daughter's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic for one of my favorite fandoms for Father's day.
> 
> If you don't watch Heroes, most of this will not make sense...

 

She woke up again turning slowly in the bed, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Hiro?"

There was no answer.

_"You look tired."_

_"I look pregnant and I feel drained."_

_"You look beautiful."_

She looked down to her stomach. She was already round enough as it was and she only had six more weeks to go.

"Why do you want to play now? I'm tired and daddy's not here."

She traced the outside of her stomach to get the baby's attention. Karen slowly made circles with her fingertips as she hummed to the baby. It would kick to make her keep going as it enjoyed the stimulation. She smiled as she used her whole hand to soothe her baby on the inside over the loose blue sundress she ever bothered to wear.

For a moment, she would be fine, then there would be a kick. She didn't see Hiro but it had only been a few hours. The sun was getting closer to setting and she was getting hungry for the baby's sake.

_"Where've you been?"_

_"The crib is finished. Parkman owed me a favor."_

_"He was here?"_

_"He just left."_

_"You let me sleep though it? I could have made you guys something to eat..."_

_"You needed sleep more."_

_"You never let me met any of your friends."_

She found the little blue bag on the floor next to the bed. She reached in feeling the doll Matt Parkman had given to them. It was once little Matty's but it was a token of friendship to Hiro for us.

_"It's only until I know you're safe. He knew you were sleeping so he dropped this off for us and helped with some things for the baby."_

_"What is it?"_

_"A little lamb from his family."_

_She held the soft doll in her hands. It's soft was clean and white under her fingers as she gave it back to Hiro._

The cardboard boxes still littered the room as she moved from the bed. She stretched and steadied herself as she got to her feet and walked. Her hand always went to the wall for support. He found this home for them weeks ago for their family to grow. It had taken him ages to convince her that Gabriel had changed and wasn't going to kill her but he needed more convincing that no one else would try to hurt them.

_"Ando and Kimiko are coming next week. You finally get to meet them and they'll have a chance to meet their niece. Mohinder is coming tomorrow too for your checkup."_

_"That's purely out of business. Just good old Dr. Suresh poking and prodding, more stress on the baby. Are we even sure it'll have a power?"_

_She took it from Hiro and stuffed the lamb back in the bag as Hiro pushed his glasses back up his nose._

_"Karen, what's wrong?"_

_Her head shook, not wanting to answer._

_"It's okay you can tell me."_

_"It's just... I don't know. I feel like... I'm scared. It's silly."_

_"Hey, look here. I promised I would protect you, didn't I?"_

She opened the room that would belong to the baby. Hiro and his friend had truly outdone themselves. The crib wasn't too small or too big and there wasn't a splinter in sight. There was also a changing table stocked fully with diapers. Around the edge of the floor were other things Hiro was working on to try and finish before Kimiko and Ando got here.

"Baby's room first, then we'll work on the rest later," he told her.

Karen dragged the box with the dismantled mobile for her to work on as she sat in the rocking chair. The cushion of the chair was a cloud itself as she slowly as she sang to her stomach and went to work on the mobile.

"♫ Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love, can you hear me?  
Came back only yesterday I'm moving further away, want you near me... ♬"

_"No, it's not that. I'm scared she's be messed up like me."_

_He took Karen's hand, pressing it to her stomach as he smiled._

_"You're doing a good job so far. She's growing, and she's alive right now. You're doing a good job. We'll take this a step at a time."_

_"I wish I had more to give her. I remember when I was 16, my mother was always sad. She was going through something dark but she decided I was important than the easy way out. One day, she gave me a bunch of things including my baby blanket. It was so soft and a clean slate, that was when I decided I wanted a daughter. The next day, she took everything back and I never saw the blanket again after that. I looked though the things she gave me but she said she threw it away for personal reasons, that she didn't want the vibes of an unfortunate inheritence to haunt whatever children I had. It was the only thing I had when I was a baby and I wanted her to have it."_

_"She'll know she's loved either way."_

_"I know."_

_"Karen, I need to go for a bit but I'll be back soon."_

_"Do I have to stay in bed?"_

_"That's the point of bed rest."_

_"Just lay with me for a little while? Until I fall asleep?"_

_Hiro pushed the sneakers from his feet as he moved into the bed behind his Karen. He pulled the hair from her neck and twisted it into a loose bun the way she liked it. He placed an arm around her just above her stomach, placing a kiss at her shoulder._

_"You worry so much."_

_"You think about me worrying so much."_

_"We are going to be fine. Go ahead and read my mind if you don't believe me."_

_Karen focused to read Hiro's mind and giggled._

_"You're lying. You're as scared as I am."_

_"And that is perfectly normal."_

_She kissed his hand as she calmly closed her eyes._

_"Thank you, Hiro."_

"♫ ...All I needed was the love you gave, all I needed for another day... ♬"

She finished the mobile as she felt herself proud, placing the mobile on the ground for Hiro to attach later. Everything else in the room would either need heavy lifting or power tools, which Hiro was smart to hide from her.

She shuffled to the door, feeling content that their child would be fine. A crash came from the kitchen, startling Karen as she gripped the door knob, unsure of what to do. She tiptoed into the hall, grabbing her Louisville Slugger from the coat closet and stopped at the living room.

"I swear to God," she whispered to herself, tightening her grip on the wooden bat, "If it's Gabriel, I'm going to smash his head in."

The person in the kitchen got to his feet. Karen pushed the long brown hair from her face and rounded the corner.

"Yatta!"

She screamed mid-swing as Hiro turned, disappearing and reappearing again out of the path of the bat. The wood collided with the fridge and crashed to the floor as Karen teetered back. Hiro caught her as she grabbed onto him, terrified.

"Dammit, Hiro! I thought you were a burglar!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot the boxes were still there. I thought I told you to say in bed."

"You can teleport me back all you'd like, I'm not staying in that bed forever. Where'd you go?"

"Close your eyes and stay out of my head. If you cheat, I'm taking it back."

"Okay, fine."

Karen closed her eyes and held out her hands. Hiro placed something soft in hand, closing her finger around it.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

She felt Hiro lean forward and kiss her on the lips.

"Open them."

The first thing Karen saw was Hiro move behind her as he smiled. The second was a folded white blanket. The same one that belonged to her years ago.

"Hiro, is..."

"Now, she's have more of what her mother gave her."

Karen's hands unfolded the blanket, bringing it to her nose as tears formed in her eyes.

"How far did you go back?"

"Far enough."

Hiro wiped away her tears and held her close.

"Now, it's one less thing for you to worry about," he whispered into her hair. Karen felt her stomach growl, sending her and Hiro into a laughing fit.

"Uh oh," Hiro teased, kneeling to Karen's stomach. "Sounds like someone's hungry."

"She knows daddy's a wonderful cook."

"I think waffles will do the trick."

"Yes, please."

She turned on the kitchen light and both started rummaging through the kitchen as they set out the mixing bowls. Karen plugged in the waffle iron and smiled.

"You know we have to unpack at keast the kitchen before Mohinder gets here tomorrow," she giggled as she bent forward towards the boxes.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Hiro lifted her from her feet and teleported her to the bed, she squirmed as he set her on the bed.

"That's not fair!"

"That's what you get for marrying me."

"We still need to think of a name for the baby, Hiro."

"Did you have one in mind?"

"Ishi."

"That's not fair," he smirked, stealing another kiss from her.

"That's what you get for marrying me," she winked, "I thought you and Kimiko would like it."

"I do. Now stay in bed. We can unpack more tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay."

Hiro pushed the glasses up his nose again and returned to the kitchen. Karen held the blanket close, smiling as the smell of fresh waffles filled her nose. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about anything for the rest of the night.

_"♫ ...And all I ever knew, only you. ♬"_

**Author's Note:**

> Kimiko and Ando - Hiro's sister and Hiro's best friend, both engaged to each other after the events of "Orientation."  
> Matt Parkman - LAPD officer with telepathy  
> Mohinder Suresh - Geneticist  
> Gabriel - formally known as "Sylar", serial killer turned hero with the power of Intuitive aptitude and telekinesis, would kill people for their powers  
> Ishi - Kimiko and Hiro's mother, died in their youth
> 
> ...and waffles are a running joke as Hiro's favorite food in the show.


End file.
